Uma versão dos fatos pintada com tinta a óleo
by Srta D.E.S.A.B.U
Summary: A história de James e Lily contada pela mulher gorda.


**Uma versão dos fatos pintada com tinta a óleo**

"_O mistério do amor é maior que o mistério da morte" (Oscar Wilde)._

A vida da mulher gorda não era fácil. Abrir e fechar seu quadro sempre que um aluno queria, memorizar senhas, cochichar com os outros quadros... Era realmente um desafio. E lembrar-se da cara dos alunos, então! Como saber se a criança à sua frente era realmente um gryffindor?

Até uma noite, que prometia ser como qualquer outra. Os alunos chegariam no castelo, jantariam e iriam para seus salões comunais. E naquela noite não foi diferente. Mas um aluno em questão chamou a atenção da mulher gorda.

Os cabelos negros e bagunçados. A cara de levado. A voz irritante. Só dois pequenos detalhes lhe chamaram a atenção: a cor dos olhos, que eram verdes, e uma pequena cicatriz em forma de raio. Georgette – como gostava de ser chamada pelas pinturas mais íntimas – levou um susto. Mas aquele não poderia ser o mesmo garotinho de anos atrás...

E descobriu mais tarde que não era.

Mas aquele garotinho fê-la lembrar-se da primeira vez que vira seu sósia. Os mesmos cabelos negros e bagunçados. A mesma cara de levado. A mesma voz irritante. A única diferença eram os olhos cinzentos e a testa lisinha.

E aí as lembranças vieram, sem que a pobre mulher pudesse impedir.

Uma distante manhã pareceu bem próxima. O sósia ria com os outros três amiguinhos (um gordinho, outro com eterna cara de cansado e o último com eterna cara de safado), enquanto caminhavam sem pressa alguma em direção ao seu quadro. Uma ruivinha arrogante passou por eles, e os garotos começaram a zoar com a coitada. Mas ela se revelou uma menina não tão coitada assim ao aplicar uma azaração no sósia.

Claro que a mulher gorda brigou com eles, mas foi ignorada. A ruivinha empinou ainda mais o nariz e entrou no salão pisando forte. Dois amigos riram do chifre que nascia na testa – agora não tão lisa – do sósia, que resmungava algo sobre "ruivinha danada" e "ala hospitalar". O com eterna cara de cansado só balançou a cabeça com pesar.

A partir dali, todas as manhãs acontecia alguma coisa entre a ruivinha e o sósia. Azarações atrás de brigas, discussões atrás de zoações. E tempo se passou, e a mulher gorda ainda revirava os olhos ao presenciar mais uma cena entre aqueles dois.

Mas eles já não eram mais "ruivinha e sósia". O sósia continuou sendo o sósia (só que maior e mais bonito), mas a ruivinha virou ruiva. E, com o crescimento físico, o mental deveria ter se aprimorado também. Vez ou outra eles trocavam palavras nada gentis, até que começaram a não se falar mais.

Ambos se ignoravam – mas a mulher gorda ainda captou alguns poucos olhares furtivos do sósia para a ruiva.

E a vida prosseguiu tranqüilamente com os dois de rabo sossegado. Violet e ela tomavam um copo de chá (que continha bebida, mas ela nunca admitiria isso) e fofocavam amenidades.

A rotina não podia ser melhor – e mais entediante. De tanto tédio, a mulher gorda levantou-se de sua cadeira e pulou até o quadro da amiga, que ficava muito mais à frente, só para saber as novidades.

Ainda bem que fez isso. Enquanto bebericava sua xícara de porcelana, Violet contava-lhe as notícias. Um aluno vandalizara um quadro vizinho, a bibliotecária fora vista ao amassos com o zelador carrancudo...

"Falando em amassos", sorrira Violet, antes de narrar com uma dose extra de emoção como vira o sósia e a ruiva se beijando naquele mesmo corredor. A mulher gorda ficara chocada. Como aquilo poderia ter acontecido tão de repente? Seria ela uma observadora tão incompetente assim a ponto de não ver os dois pombinhos?

Sua cabeça de tinta a óleo passou a maquinar dia e noite atrás de uma solução plausível. Que ela não achou.

Observava os dois com o triplo de atenção sempre que eles entravam e saíam do salão comunal. E nada. Nem uma mísera troca de olhares, de sorrisos, de palavras. As amigas da ruiva cochichavam com os amigos do sósia, mas nada de cochichos entre os dois.

Os dias foram se passando, e tudo continuava igual. Aí a mulher gorda começou a buscar a opinião dos outros quadros a respeito. E sua surpresa foi grande quando o Visconde do quinto andar, depois de dar um risinho, lhe disse: "O amor é um mistério, Georgette".

Aproveitou e flertou um pouquinho com ele, mas, ao voltar para o seu quadro, ficou encucada. Seria realmente amor? E, mesmo que fosse, como ele teria surgido? O sósia parecia adorar zombar da ruiva, e a ruiva parecia adorar falar poucas e boas para o sósia. Teriam os dois encontrado algo que adorassem em comum?

Aquela situação era muito estranha. Muito misteriosa. E ela odiava coisas estranhas e misteriosas.

Tempo demais se passou para o gosto da mulher gorda. Tempo demais porque tudo ainda era um quebra-cabeça sem nenhuma peça para se encaixar.

Já estava quase desistindo de entender como aquele beijo acontecera. Em nenhum momento chegou a duvidar de Violet, claro. A amiga nunca mentiria sobre uma fofoca tão séria.

Sua obsessão sobre o assunto não era mais tão forte assim. Então, quando ouviu passos arrastados no meio da noite e risos sussurrados, não deu muita bola. Só armou uma tromba e voltou a fechar os olhos, tentando dormir.

"Lily... eu... acho que te amo". A frase foi o suficiente para a mulher gorda arregalar os olhos e apurar os ouvidos. Um pouco mais à frente, podia ver duas silhuetas.

Silêncio. Perturbador, ansioso e duradouro silêncio.

"Por que isso agora, James?", ouviu, a muito custo. Agarrou com força os braços de sua cadeira e esperou, em expectativa, a resposta.

"Porque depois pode ser tarde demais".

Após perguntar a outros quadros, a mulher gorda descobriria que a ruiva abraçou o sósia com força. Alguns diriam que ela derramava lágrimas, outros que ela sorrira com doçura.

Aquela foi a última vez que os viu. Juntos, quer dizer. Não, não. Teve mais uma vez. No último dia de aula deles, o sósia segurou a mão da ruiva enquanto empurravam os malões em direção ao salão principal, quem sabe para a última refeição que teriam no castelo.

Um singelo toque, que deixou a mulher gorda mais pensativa ainda. Aquele amor era estranho demais. Misterioso demais.

Poucos anos se passaram, e os quadros estavam inquietos. Inquietos era apelido, eles estavam elétricos. Bebidas eram servidas, urras podiam ser ouvidos, pinturas inimigas se abraçavam com ardor.

Perguntou-se o que seria e, quando soube, foi correndo até Violet, que lhe esperava com uma garrafa de bebida na mão. Naquela noite, festejou além da conta.

Quando a ressaca passou no dia seguinte, ela percebeu um detalhe que passara despercebido: se Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado estava morto, e um bebê fora seu carrasco... os pais do bebê não tinham sobrevivido.

E a imagem dos pais do pequeno salvador lhe veio à mente. E, mesmo mal os conhecendo, aquilo doeu. Doeu porque um amor estranho não deveria morrer. Quer dizer, nenhum amor deveria morrer.

"Mas, Georgette, o amor deles não morreu. Aliás, ele está bem vivo, só que na forma d'O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu", ponderou o Visconde do quinto andar, ao ouvir suas palavras. "A morte é assim mesmo, misteriosa. Só o amor que consegue ter mais mistérios que a morte".

A mulher gorda não gostou dos mistérios que existiam em nenhum dos dois. Ambos podiam ser belos e trágicos ao mesmo tempo, mas tinham que ser sem mistério algum.

E, mesmo no dia em que o amor do sósia e da ruiva matou Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado pela segunda vez, a mulher gorda ainda não entendia como aquele amor havia nascido. Ou como, mesmo mortos, eles ainda podiam ter o amor em forma de um garoto.

Quem sabe fosse porque ela nunca iria morrer, por isso não sabia de morte.

Ou quem sabe fosse porque seu coração, sob o bonito vestido de seda rosa, nunca havia amado ninguém, por isso não entendia de amor e todos os mistérios que o fazia viver, mesmo após a morte.

* * *

**N/A: Voltando ao JL, q. Essa fic foi escrita para o I chall James/Lily, no fórum 6V, e ganhou prata *O* Agradecimentos ao povo gato da seção flor-de-lis e à Madame Heineken, que me incentivou a continuar, he he.**


End file.
